


To the Ends of Azeroth (with you I would go)

by ForbiddenSnack



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hypothermia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, fairshawlidays, in Drustvar no less, yet another "these two get stuck in a cave" fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenSnack/pseuds/ForbiddenSnack
Summary: Shaw gets snowed into a Drustvar cave with one Flynn Fairwind. You'll never guess what they do next.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	To the Ends of Azeroth (with you I would go)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so original.
> 
> Written for Day 2 of Fairshawlidays: Snowed in!

The mountains of Drustvar were unforgiving. Shaw never thought he’d find himself missing the arid bluffs that marked the border between Elwynn and the Burning Steppes. The air that blew from the Steppes made Stormwind stiflingly hot at times, but as far as he knew, no one had ever actually fallen victim to the heat. He very much doubted the same could be said for the harsh cold that seemed intent on freezing everything in its path, be it rock, tree, beast, or man.

Worse than the incessant howling of the winds, however, was one Flynn Fairwind. 

“Hurry your arse, will you? We’re not getting any warmer out here!” He laughed, breath misting the air, but the sound itself was mostly lost to the prevailing winds.

Shaw grumbled and pulled his cloak tighter around himself. The leather of his armour may be good for stopping the rogue knife, but it provided little protection against the elements, and the cold seeped right into his bones. His shin, where it had been broken a lifetime ago, was emphatically not helping. It ached in the way it did only when there was an impending storm.

He looked up at the sky to confirm his suspicions, just as Fairwind’s voice echoed his thoughts.

“Storm’s coming,” he said. He at least had the decency to sound a little worried this time. “It’s probably best if we don’t get caught in it.”

Stormclouds roiled in the distance. Shaw grunted in agreement, and weighed their options. He had his doubts they could make it to their destination before the storm hit, given he had no idea how much further it was. There wasn’t much in terms of shelter in these parts. There were small caves littered along the mountainside; he remembered passing a few during their trek up the mountain. It was far from an ideal option, there was no saying what manner of creature inhabited those caves, but then again, these were far from ideal circumstances. He mentally retraced their route back to the one they had passed but 10 minutes ago. The overhang that marked its entrance was just barely visible, a jut of grey in the distance against the surrounding whiteness.

“We can seek shelter in one of the caves until the storm passes,” Shaw says, turning to make his way along the route he’d mapped out. He didn’t look back, trusting Fairwind to follow.

“A cave, huh? Doesn’t sound very cozy if you ask me. Hey, how about we hit up a tavern when we get back? First round’s on you, of course.” He laughed again. Shaw turned to shoot him a withering glare and an unimpressed reply, but it lodged in his throat. The sky had darkened in the time it took him to turn around, eclipsed by the approaching clouds. He nodded in the direction of their destination, a signal for Fairwind to pick up the pace, and descended as fast as the slippery slope would allow.

To his credit, Fairwind seemed to take the hint, starting towards the cave without another quip. He was faster, even, overtaking Shaw with a grin as he slogged his way down the mountain. The Kul Tirans were built like the islands they’ve made their home, rugged and unyielding. No doubt Fairwind was used to these conditions; he seemed largely unfazed by the snow that came up to Shaw’s knees. Shaw did his best to follow, stepping in the dents Fairwind had left in the snow, which made the trudging marginally easier.

Fairwind was already inside by the time Shaw made it to the overhang. Judging by the lack of commotion, the cave appeared to be uninhabited. He had just rounded the cave when a wall of wind slammed into him, knocked the air out of his lungs and him down on his side.

The storm must’ve caught up to them. He sputtered, struggling to right himself against the rapid onslaught of flurries. He held his hands out in an effort to find his bearing, and was alarmed to see nothing but white in front of him. Squinting to keep the snow out of his eyes, he crawled on all fours in what he thinks is the general direction of the cave, but there was no way to know for sure. Panic set in. The roar in his ears was deafening, but he couldn’t tell whether it was from the wind or the blood rushing in his head.

_So this is how I go._

No sooner than he had that thought, a strong hand clamped around his wrist. He was too disoriented to do anything but let himself be dragged along. Weakly, he wondered if it was friend or foe. It usually leaned towards the latter in unfamiliar territory, but Drustvar especially. He was in no condition to fend off an attack by the drust, or whatever else lived in these Light-forsaken mountains.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, the wind cleared. Shaw found himself staring at a ceiling of rocks, and a concerned face peering over him.

“You alright, mate? Almost lost you out there. Can’t imagine the amount of shit I’d be in if that happened on my watch.”

Shaw’s chest heaved as he caught his breath. His heart hammered against his sternum. With the adrenaline fading from his system, he was now aware of how cold he was. Thankfully, the cave faced away from the wind, but it already did its number on him. He huddled into a ball, teeth chattering, all thoughts driven from his mind save how the numbing chill made his body feel not like his own.

“Judging from the way you didn’t look like you want to shank me just now, I’d say you’re not. You should really get some of that armour off, it’s not doing you any favours.”

Under different circumstances, he would chalk the comment up to Fairwind’s predilection for flirtation and respond with an appropriate scowl. But he had to begrudgingly admit Fairwind was right. He could feel the sodden leather clinging to him, leeching his body heat wherever it came into contact with his skin. With a sigh, he set to stripping off his wet armour with some difficulty.

“Need a hand with that?”

Shaw did grace him with a glare then, which only served to put a grin on Fairwind’s face.

“Ah, there it is! Guess you’re not as out of it as I thought.”

Shaw struggled out of his armour until he was down to just his smallclothes, modesty be damned. It was better than the alternative of freezing to death. With his armour off, his wet skin was now exposed to the air. For all his practice keeping himself still, he was unable to stop the trembling that took him. He curled back up and blew air into his hands, rubbing them to try to get some feeling back into his fingers.

Now that he was slightly more functional, he set to taking in his surroundings. The cave was dim, lit only by the blinding blizzard outside and some small shards of Azerite strewn about the floor. Heat emanated off of them, not enough to thaw him at the moment, but it took some of the biting chill out of the air. He was so distracted by this observation that he failed to notice what Fairwind was doing until he felt the soft expanse of warm skin press into his back and wrap around his front.

Shaw nearly jumped out of his skin.

“What are you doing?!” he demanded.

“Warming you up, mate! Your lips are turning blue.”

“Must you be stripped for this?”

“Skin-to-skin contact allows for more efficient heat transfer. I can be decent, believe it or not. I won’t try anything. Unless you want me to, of course.”

Shaw couldn’t see Fairwind’s face, but he could hear the wink that went with the statement. Heat crept up his face despite the state he was in. He tensed and formed a protest, but bit it back before he could deliver it. He was just trying to help. So Shaw resigned himself to the situation, and slowly surrendered to the heat that enveloped him. It felt like hot coals against his cold skin, leaving a burning wherever they touched.

He really wasn’t sure what about Fairwind brought him to the brink of losing his temper so often. He thought about it for a while. The man was a security nightmare, for one. He was about as stealthy as a seagull rummaging through the trash during the early hours of the morning, and blathered nonsense wherever he went. As skilled as he was at reading people, even Shaw sometimes had trouble deciding whether his stories bore truth or were just a tall tale. And there was the habitual flirting. He did it to anything with a pulse, and despite knowing that none of it was for him in particular, Shaw found himself leaning into it anyway. Perhaps it was the truth he’d been avoiding, rather than Fairwind himself.

“Why did you bring me along on this mission?” Fairwind asked, as if reading his mind.

Shaw chewed his lip, contemplating his answer carefully. For all his annoyance with him, Fairwind did make good company, and could be remarkably caring. The flirting was just part of his friendly demeanour, hardly out of malice. No sense ruining a rare friendship over something as benign as that.

Sometime while he had been lost in his thoughts, his shivering had ceased. He turned to find Fairwind resting his head on his shoulder. Belatedly, he realized he was clutching Fairwind’s hand where it looped around his front. His eyes were the same blue-grey of the stormclouds that lined the skies earlier, yet with none of the coldness. Shaw stared into those eyes as they drifted closer, until he felt the tentative brush of lips on his jaw, featherlight.

The kindness. The warmth. It was all too much. His eyes flutter closed as he allowed himself to lean into it, twisting around in Fairwind’s arms until they could kiss properly. It started out slow and cautious, with Fairwind letting him set the pace, but that changed quickly. He pressed his whole body into the kiss, turning it fevered and reckless as his primal urges took over. Fairwind licked back at him, huffing little moans as he did. He drunk in the sounds Fairwind was making, one hand seeking to tangle in his hair while the other grasped at his bare arm, feeling out the muscle there. They stayed like that for as long as they could, savouring the taste of each other until they had to pull back for air.

“Hey there,” Fairwind said, his breath coming in rough pants. He had a soft smile that made his eyes shine, and his cheeks were flushed a pretty pink. He palmed Shaw’s jaw, tracing a thumb along his cheekbone. Shaw felt himself shiver, though not from the cold this time.

“Hey,” Shaw breathed back, voice low with desire. He tipped his forehead against Fairwind’s. Every inch of his skin felt overly sensitive, hyper aware of the heat and pressure of another body against his. He could feel a hardness twitch against his thigh, where it was settled between Fairwind’s legs, and his own cock throbbed at the thought of what it was.

“Do you want to…” Fairwind didn’t get to finish his sentence as Shaw dove back in for another kiss in lieu of an answer. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d kissed, or been kissed like this. He shifted so he could sit astride Fairwind’s lap and pulled the hand still in Fairwind’s hair downwards, tugging his head back to suck at his neck. This drew a whine from Fairwind. One of his hands wandered down the valley of Shaw’s hip until he found his arousal. This encouraged Shaw to rolled his hips forward, seeking friction against Fairwind’s stomach.

Fairwind let out an approving groan, resting a hand on the small of Shaw’s back. The other tucked into his waistband, working to inch his smallclothes off of him. Shaw lifted his hips to help things along, while reaching down to do the same for Fairwind. Free of the burden of their clothes, Shaw settled back into Fairwind’s lap, who wasted no time bringing one of his big hands around their front, groping about until he could seize them both in his grasp. The touch of Fairwind’s calloused hand and his cock against his own sent a spark through Shaw, starting from where they were joined and coursing through his entire body. He gasped and arched into the hand as Fairwind, smiling at his response, began to stroke.

He set a brisk pace, lighter and faster than Shaw was used to when he took himself in hand, but that didn’t stop the growl that tore from his throat. He held onto Fairwind’s sturdy shoulders with both hands for support, bucking up instinctively whenever Fairwind hit a particularly good spot. Outside, the wind continued its ceaseless howling, obscuring the cave with a flurry of white. There would be nobody around to hear for miles. Shaw lost himself completely to the sensation in a rare indulgence, moaning openingly into the cave with each stroke that was slicked by the combined fluids they were both putting out. Fairwind was no different, mouth hanging half-open with the wanton noises he was making. His eyes, dark and half-lidded with lust, looked up at Shaw with unguarded affection. Shaw’s heart did a traitorous flip in his chest, even as he felt himself edge towards the precipice of climax. Before he could measure the significance of it, Fairwind came, spilling between them with a long, drawn-out groan and his eyes tightly shut.

Finished, Fairwind removed the hand that encompassed them both, and Shaw whimpered at the loss. He briefly weighed the cons of lodging a complaint versus those of finishing the job himself. Before he could reach a conclusion, however, Fairwind was descending upon him, making him jump for the second time since they’d gotten stuck in the cave. The fact he’d been so eager to stuff Shaw’s cock in his mouth that he didn’t mind the come splattered across it made Shaw’s brain lose ability to reason, and stoked the fire that had been building in his loins since the first brush of Flynn's lips on him.

“ _Fuck,_ Flynn,” he managed.

Flynn tried to say something, but it came out as little more than a hum with his mouth full of cock. Whatever it was couldn’t have been important, because Flynn immediately resumed pleasuring him, pulling him out most of the way and swirling his tongue around the tip, relishing in the way Shaw groaned and grabbed a double fistful of his hair.

He, in turn, grabbed Shaw’s ass with his hands, fingers kneading into his flesh until he got the message and thrust forward. He held himself steady and let Shaw fuck into his mouth, angling it so his cock rubbed against his palate instead of choking him. His mouth was hot, slick, and tight, and felt better than anything Shaw had experienced since his days running around rooftops in Stormwind, or maybe his entire life. He only managed a few thrusts before he grip in Flynn’s hair tightened and his body pulled taut as he cried out with the ecstasy of his release, shooting in hot pulses down Flynn’s throat.

As his orgasm faded from him, he slumped against Flynn, the world around him churning like syrup. He was vaguely aware of Flynn scrabbling for his kerchief. The afterglow brought with it a clarity to things that he hadn’t the mind to consider earlier, when he had been horny and desperate for Flynn’s touch, to feel the solidity of his flesh against his own. He grimaced as Flynn cleaned them off with the cloth, wondering if he should regret giving in to a moment of weakness. Wondering if it had been a mistake. Wondering if _Flynn_ thought it was a mistake.

Flynn tossed the cloth aside once he was done and pulled Shaw down to lie on top of him, a warm cushion between him and the cave floor. He surprised Shaw yet again by brushing the hair from his forehead. The gentleness of the gesture made his heart leap, and perhaps that was what compelled him to ask,

“Does that answer your question?”

Flynn seemed confused for a second before remembering what he was talking about. He laughed, giddy and bright, and pressed a kiss to the top of Shaw’s head.

“You can ask me on all the missions you want, you know. Doesn’t matter what it is. I would go to the ends of Azeroth, love, as long as it was with you.”

His fingers were still entwined in Shaw’s hair, carding through the coppery strands. The other hand he placed at Shaw's waist. He smelled of salt, liquor, and the unmistakable scent of sex. It was heady and intoxicating. Shaw sank into it, letting his senses drift.

Snow had piled at the entrance of the cave, slowly sealing them off from the outside world. Shaw listened to Flynn’s even breathing, felt the warmth of his body and his hand in his hair. Azerite glittered around them.

The storm could stand to last a bit longer, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Links to my other Fairshawliday 2020 works. These are both drawings!
> 
> [Day 1: Mistletoe](https://twitter.com/line4bess/status/1338031937311535104)  
> [Day 4: Sweet Tooth](https://twitter.com/line4bess/status/1339139651869634560)  
> 


End file.
